Les cicatrices d'un rêve
by Bymeha
Summary: Rêve, chimère, désir ; un rêve, juste un rêve. Quelques fragments à lui, quelques bribes à elle ; et la déception du réveil, la réalité altérée. Restent alors les cicatrices, sournoises et invisibles, ancrées dans leurs cœurs bercés d'insaisissables illusions éphémères – et cette barrière entre eux, tissu décousu de secrets et de désirs inavoués. TS pour Rouge Cendre, label SPPS.


JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ROUGE CENDRE (J'sais pas si tu veux garder ton anonymat donc bon, même si au fond de moi je t'appelle comme j'en ai l'habitude, on va faire comme ça 8D) !

Héhé, je sais pas quand tu le verras puisqu'il semblerait que tu ne sois pas rentrée ou que tu n'aies pas accès à Internet - donc mon retard sera invisible, hihi. En tout cas, puisque je suis une tricheuse, voici la première partie d'un TS écrit juuuuuuste pour toi. Miraxus parce que tu le vaut bien et que j'avais pas l'inspi Gruviesque pour t'écrire un bon Gruvia, hihi. En espérant que ça te plaira ! Je boirai pour toi ce week-end, on t'aime petite abeille C:

Sinon, c'est très étrange mais on m'a dit que t'aimais les trucs un peu psychos, donc bon... Bonne lecture à toi, d'abord, ainsi qu'aux autres lecteurs !

* * *

×**Genre :** Angst/Romance

×**Rating :** T l'histoire d'être tranquille.

×**Personnages :** Laxus Dreyard, Mirajane Strauss.

×**Pairing :** Laxus/Mira

×**Chronologie :** Après les GMG.

×**Fond sonore conseillé :** Hmm, What is love de Jaymes Young (merci à Alex) ou For Blue Skies de Strays Don't Sleep. Non seulement je vous écris des trucs bizarrement cools mais en plus je remplis vos playists de musique cool, hihi.

×**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**— Les cicatrices d'un rêve —**

**CRÉPUSCULE**

* * *

_x_

_« Et pourquoi ne pas rêver qu'on s'aime ? »_

_x_

* * *

Ses yeux s'ouvrent et les sombres forêts de son regard s'ouvrent sur le monde.

Le calme règne ; étrange pour une fois, n'est-ce pas ? Il est tôt, encore trop tôt pour que les autres s'agitent. Lui, du haut de la rambarde du premier étage, il regarde le monde, il compte les rayons de soleil qui viennent s'infiltrer à travers la fenêtre pour réchauffer le parquet de ses sourires dorés. Quelques particules de poussière viennent y briller, restant suspendues dans le vide comme des nuages dans le ciel ; il y voit les rayonnements de milliers de petits éclairs et les regarde sans vraiment les voir, la musique qui se diffuse par le biais de ses écouteurs le maintenant dans cet état stable et serein. Ses doigts viennent parfois accompagner les instruments en tapotant la barrière de bois sur laquelle il est appuyé, ses lèvres viennent à bouger au rythme des paroles qu'il connait par cœur ; et il est bien comme ça, coupé du monde, coupé des autres, loin de tout ce qui pourrait bien le déranger ou l'emmerder, de tout ce qui l'empêche de penser.

Et le soleil se lève. La musique glisse et coule, insaisissable entre les doigts rêveurs de ses pensées décousues ; la poussière s'élève et se suspend, et avec elle, le temps s'arrête.

Le soleil continue de se lever.

Une brise souffle par la fenêtre qu'il a de lui-même entrouverte ; la vue change de toutes celles auxquelles il s'était habitué, mais c'est pas si mal, au final. Et même si ce n'est plus tout à fait la guilde dans laquelle il a grandi, les murs et les fenêtres qu'il avait tapissé d'espoirs et de rêves, ce n'est pas si mal non plus ; c'est une renaissance, une conviction qui se nourrit des cendres de la précédente. Et il songe alors que lui aussi, il a changé, en même temps que cette guilde. Comme elle, il s'est effrité, presque brisé dans sa colère – puis reconstruit, remis sur pied, soutenu par cette famille. Il avait prit un nouveau départ – certes forcé, mais un départ quand même –, était passé de la guilde majestueuse au moulin un peu trop petit, un peu miteux.

Et il était revenu ; différent. Plus humble, plus fort – meilleur. Grâce aux épreuves qu'ils avaient tous traversées, à leurs liens qui s'étaient renforcés. Freed, Bixlow, Ever, le vieux, même la gamine, Wendy, Lisanna qu'il prenait le temps de redécouvrir, Natsu qu'il s'amusait à regarder grandir. Gajeel, qui s'impatientait de ne pas le faire sortir de ses gonds, Cana, ses rires et son audace, Elfman, à qui il faisait inconsciemment plus attention.

Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux, alors qu'une lueur amusée venait briller dans son regard couleur émeraude ; même Mavis, dont la présence était devenue familière à ses côtés.

Laxus soupira, tout en laissant son regard épouser chacune des lattes de bois, chaque pierre, banc, table et sur tout ce sur quoi il pouvait bien se poser. Les Rajiin étaient chez eux, le vieux peut-être dans son bureau, les autres entrain de dormir après la dernière fête ou sur le point d'arriver ; il savait pas trop – il s'en foutait pas mal, à vrai dire.

Parce que le soleil se levait, et qu'une brise venait de lui apporter une odeur de lavande mélangée à un parfum délicieusement plus piquant et épicé ; et sans avoir besoin de vérifier, il était pratiquement sûr de savoir à qui ça appartenait.

Le jour renaissait.

Elle apparut comme dans un rêve, poussant doucement la porte alors que les rayons plus lumineux encore du soleil découpaient une ombre de sa silhouette enchanteresse, ailes de lumière autour de la fée aux sourires éternels. La poussière fut remplacée par des ondulations cendrées, les souvenirs sur les murs par une série de mouvements gracieux et légers, par un regard bleuté. Un regard.

Et le temps s'arrête et se suspend, même le soleil s'arrête et attend.

Laxus ne bougea pas d'un cil lorsqu'il croisa le sien ; parce qu'il n'y avait que dans ces moments qu'il n'y avait de la vérité dans le regard de Mirajane. Alors leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, s'effleurèrent, dans une caresse aussi brutale que doucereuse, une valse endiablée et dangereuse. Et il ne cacha rien, ne masqua rien ; en revanche, en ce qui la concernait, il pût voir le voile de mensonges qu'elle avait l'habitude d'arborer recouvrir les quelques pensées qu'il avait eut le temps de cerner, bientôt accompagné d'un sourire pâle, poli, un peu rouillé peut-être, un peu fatigué.

« Bonjour, Laxus. »

Le blond soupira ; et voilà, ça commençait.

« 'Lut, Mira. », fit-il simplement, sans réelle intonation, pas avec ce ton constamment sur-joué qu'elle avait.

Elle ne parut pas vexée, se contenta de fermer la porte et de le regarder encore, avec ce même sourire ; lui, il avait compris que le sourire n'était que le souvenir d'une façade, une façon pour elle de continuer à se protéger. Tout se passait dans son regard, tout se disait dans son regard ; et sûrement que les autres l'avaient remarqué aussi, en fait. Il en avait toujours été certain, lui, depuis la première fois, depuis le premier sourire esquissé ; elle souriait bien trop pour ne pas mentir, pour ne pas tenter de les duper.

Alors il s'était mis à les haïr, un petit peu peut-être ; parce qu'en acceptant ça, en la laissant faire ça, ils n'étaient pas moins lâches qu'elle, préféraient se voiler la face. Lui, il avait compris ; et elle le savait, et elle avait menti encore plus, elle l'avait évité pour se protéger.

Mirajane était comme le soleil, aussi bien capable de les illuminer que de les brûler.

« Je te sers un café ? »

Elle sourit encore ; il acquiesce en silence et descend les escaliers, sans le lui rendre pour autant. Ils savaient tous les deux à quel jeu ils jouaient, ce qu'ils tentaient chacun de cacher et de percer. Avec lui, elle avait toujours eut _ce_ sourire en particulier, où il savait qu'elle ne disait pas tout, qu'elle en cachait un peu ; et il sait pas pourquoi, il sait pas pourquoi lui, pourquoi eux, pourquoi comme ça. Il la regarde juste et essaie de comprendre.

Aujourd'hui, Mirajane souriait encore plus que d'habitude.

L'odeur du café avait quelque chose d'apaisant ; celle de Mirajane aussi, quelque part, mais avoir Mirajane dans un coin de sa tête lui rappelait des événements de différentes périodes de leurs vies qu'il aurait aimé oublier. Son père, Lisanna, la bataille de Fairy Tail, son exil... Trop, trop de choses dans une odeur, un regard, un sourire qui venaient le torturer. Comme le soleil, ouais ; elle brillait, mais elle brillait tellement que ça avait fini par brûler.

Mais au fond, est-ce que c'est ça qu'allait l'empêcher de continuer à la regarder ?

Il savait pas, il s'en fichait ; néanmoins, toujours enfermé dans sa bulle de musique et de pensées, Laxus fit glisser son casque autour de son cou et fronça des sourcils en étudiant celle que l'on avait appelée la fille de Satan préparer son café. Légèrement plus petite que d'habitude, elle avait troqué ses escarpins rouges contre des ballerines claires ; si y'avait que ça, il l'aurait remarqué et n'aurait rien ajouté d'autre.

Sauf que, justement, y'avait pas que ça.

« Mira.

— Hm, oui ? »

Voix joyeuse et guillerette, aussi douce que le miel utilisé dans les pièges pour enliser les bêtes. Il ne leva pas les yeux vers son visage qu'il savait surpris et fixa sa posture un peu plus intensément ; ouais. Il n'était pas dupe.

« Tu boîtes. »

C'était pas une question, pas vraiment une constatation non plus. C'était un peu une façon pour lui de lui rappeler que son sourire avait aucun effet sur sa façon de voir les choses, aussi ; et puis une légère inquiétude, peut-être.

Il sonda son regard, encore ; et il la vit s'étonner, il la vit réfléchir, se perdre un peu – sourire et mentir, mentir, mentir.

« Ah, ça... C'est rien. Je rentre d'une mission d'extermination, et, euhm, j'ai été mordue, expliqua-t-elle brièvement, sans donner plus de détail quant à cet accident, d'une façon qui lui rappelait son ancienne elle et qui le ferait presque sourire. Ce n'est pas très grave, mais...

— Ça s'est infecté ? la coupa-t-il en se penchant au dessus du bar, puisque de toute manière il savait très bien qu'elle allait en raconter des masses pour pas grand chose, qu'elle allait tenter de lui faire oublier, de mentir et de se cacher.

— Non, répondit immédiatement la blanche en actionnant le bouton de mise en marche de la machine à café, les sourcils froncés de concentration – ou de contrariété, il savait pas trop. C'est juste une petite...

— Fais voir ? »

Mirajane fit volte-face vers le blond – et cette fois-ci, elle ne souriait pas. Et lui, silencieux, il la vit relever le menton dans une mimique hautaine qu'il lui restait d'avant, pour le darder d'un regard glacial à la lueur agacée dont elle ne semblait même pas s'être rendue compte. Ça aurait pût le faire sourire, autrefois ; mais là, Mirajane boitait, Mirajane souriait, et c'était bizarre venant de sa part.

Parce que Mirajane souriait encore plus quand elle avait quelque chose à cacher.

« Il m'a mordu la cuisse, Laxus, fit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

— J'ai vu, fit-il en haussant des épaules. Tes pas sonnent pas comme d'habitude parce que tu t'appuies plus sur une jambe que sur l'autre.

— Parce que tu connais le rythme de mes pas ? »

Sourire ; hypocrite. Elle essaie de le coincer, de le forcer à reculer sous peine d'atteindre son orgueil – et elle sourit, et elle sourit. Mais lui, soutenant calmement son regard, il ne s'énerve pas, ne s'emporte pas. Son esprit n'est qu'un lac plat et sans remous, où se font parfois sentir un mélange de lavande et d'épice, un arôme de café et les quelques échos d'une musique qu'il connait par cœur.

Et, éternel spectateur de cette valse continue, de cette infinie comédie, le soleil continuait de se lever, illuminant la scène de ses bras dorés.

« Ouais. C'est le même qu'avant, en un tout petit peu plus léger. », répondit-il alors, sans une once de colère ou de quelconque ressenti, son regard perçant et gourmand de vérité rivé sur elle – elle qui se fige, elle qui le regarde avec un regard étonné, peut-être un peu apeuré pour mieux fuir, quoique sans sourire.

Il vit la main de l'aînée des Strauss se serrer autour de la poignée de tiroir qu'elle tenait à la mention du « avant » et se retint de sourire. Laxus ne s'excusa pas pour autant et la regarda se diriger vers la cafetière, claudiquant sans se formaliser davantage ; maintenant qu'elle avait été percée à jour et puisqu'ils étaient seuls, autant arrêter de jouer la comédie, après tout.

Autant arrêter, ouais.

Elle recula après lui avoir servi son café, prudente ; il leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien, un soupir s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres entre-ouvertes pour troubler la surface noire et opaque du breuvage sombre et amer. Elle était un peu comme le café au fond, Mirajane ; entourée d'une odeur agréable mais au goût plus que surprenant une fois qu'on la creusait un peu. Un peu plus douce parfois, un peu amère pour d'autres...

« T'es allée te faire soigner ? », finit-il par demander à mi-voix, dans un souffle qui dissipa un peu la fumée provenant de son café – comme sa comédie à elle, ses questions à lui, le mensonge entre eux.

Il lui redemandera pas de lui montrer sa blessure ; elle avait beau sourire à tout le monde le plus naturellement du monde, il savait que c'était pas le genre de personne à se laisser emmerder. Et il sourit en y repensant, il sourit en la revoyant, les lèvres pincées, son air effronté au visage, la sensation que dégageait sa magie quand elle se transformait, sa rage lorsqu'elle venait pour l'attaquer…

Mirajane secoua négativement la tête. Songeur, Laxus l'observa un moment avant de porter de nouveau le rebord de la tasse à ses lèvres, de laisser le liquide noir et amer inonder sa gorge pour emporter la légère inquiétude et l'incertitude qui s'y trouvaient ; et il la regardait, il la regardait réfléchir, il la regardait s'éclipser, sans savoir qu'il la regardait déjà s'effriter. Ne restait que le silence de pensées et de poussière, de soleil et de sourires vacillants, de regards en coin et de paroles muselées.

Le soleil commençait à brûler.

« J'irai la voir. », déclara alors la voix de la jeune femme, lumineuse et claironnante, brisant le silence de poussière et de soleil pour résonner contre les murs peints de souvenirs.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, s'effleurèrent, se caressèrent encore, alors qu'il trempait le bout de ses lèvres dans le café brûlant et amer pour y cacher l'ombre d'un sourire. Elle sourit alors, elle aussi ; mais son sourire fut entier, cette fois-ci, autant donné avec des lèvres pleines de gentillesse qu'un regard épuré de toute forme de mensonge.

Et de tous, c'était probablement celui qu'il préférait ; c'était _ce_ sourire là qu'il aimait.

Un « Mira-nee ! » se fit bientôt entendre, suivi de plusieurs salutations qui se succédèrent comme une chanson qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur, remplissant peu à peu le vide de poussière en une bonne humeur palpable, comme pour faire briller un peu plus le soleil à travers les sourires qui fleurissaient. Alors, lui aussi, comme s'il n'était qu'un personnage de théâtre, un pion au rôle déterminé, il finit son café d'une traite et se leva de son tabouret avant que la première bagarre n'éclate, préférant de loin le calme du premier étage à l'animation du rez de chaussée. Le silence s'emplit de vociférations et de rires, l'air de l'étage plus tranquille d'un amusement et d'un calme plus serein. Parfois, lorsque la barmaid boitillait un peu trop entre deux tables, des questions fleurissaient, la curiosité se faisait sentir ; alors, rassurants, les sourires brillaient un peu plus, quelques « Je vais bien » venaient apaiser les craintes, et comme un engrenage dans une gigantesque machine, elle se remettait à marcher et la vie continuait tranquillement son cours.

Et lui, éternel spectateur de cette éternelle comédie, il continuait de la regarder. Il n'y avait plus de poussière et de souvenirs dans le soleil, plus de bribes de songes estompés dans les silences et la tranquillité auxquels il était habitué. Le soleil s'était levé, entamait sa course d'un pas léger ; le cours du temps reprenait, les rêves et les pensées venaient flotter autour de son esprit, insaisissables, incontrôlables et incontrôlées.

Mais déjà, le jour commençait à mourir.

* * *

_x_

_« J'ai encore rêvé de toi. J'ai rêvé de nous, et en me réveillant, je me suis mis à en vouloir au monde entier._

**Parce que nous sommes nous, et que jamais ça ne deviendra réalité.**

_Après tout, ça n'était qu'un rêve... »_

_x_

* * *

Des bulles de sommeil encore éclatantes des bribes d'un rêve flottent devant son esprit.

Ce matin encore, alors que le soleil s'éveille à peine, Mirajane se réveille en pleurant. Les larmes dévalent silencieusement le long de ses joues en s'échappant de ses yeux mi-clos, affaissent tristement ses beaux yeux bleus et effacent toute trace de sourire.

Sa blessure lui fait un peu mal ; mais la première chose qu'elle ressent en s'éveillant doucement n'est que vide et douleur silencieuse, un froid indescriptible et pénétrant dans sa poitrine, les sanglots bloqués dans sa gorge noués et les larmes qui débordent déjà de ses yeux. Le reste n'est qu'oubli et souvenirs de sensations estompées ; elle sent encore le gout de lèvres contre les sienne, la douceur d'un sourire dans ses cheveux, la chaleur des bras tendrement enlacés autour de sa taille, elle entend les murmures chuchotés à son oreille sans pouvoir les comprendre. Tout est flou et indéfini, comme les parois transparentes d'un sol ou de murs faits pour la perdre et l'effrayer, la tétaniser et l'empêcher de bouger.

Et pourtant, le lit est froid ; pourtant, il n'y a eut personne, que des flashs, une odeur et une chaleur dont elle se souvient de façon incertaine et fragmentée, incontrôlée. Un prénom revient souvent sur ses lèvres, pourtant, vient se glisser dans ses pleurs dans une lamentation douloureuse, une agonie silencieuse ; et ça lui fait mal, ça reste et persiste sans qu'elle ne puisse se soigner, ça reste jusqu'à la briser, la faire pleurer.

Ce sont les blessures qui ne se sont jamais entièrement refermées, les cicatrices impossibles à effacer.

Mirajane savait qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose d'important, ce matin là ; pourtant, encore, noyée dans la douleur provoquée par ses propres rêves, confuse par les images qu'elle avait elle-même générées, elle n'en fit rien et se leva pour se diriger vers le grand miroir de sa chambre.

Le premier sourire fut tellement pitoyable qu'elle en eut envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps.

Le soleil se levait ; alors vite, vite, souris, Mirajane. Sois la Mira-nee, la Nee-chan, la Mira, la belle Mirajane à la panoplie de sourires aussi fournie que son nombre de mensonges. Parce que c'était un peu ça, au fond...

Un sourire pour cacher un mensonge.

Ses yeux pleurent encore. Avec un geste agacé, peut-être même enragé, elle chasse ses larmes du plat de sa main et se force à sourire – encore – jusqu'à ce que le résultat lui paraisse suffisant, satisfaisant. Elle doit être forte, le pilier et l'appui, la force des autres et elle le sait ; alors, encore une fois, juste une de plus, elle enterre sa douleur et ses peines sous une pelletée de sourires, histoire que les autres pensent que tout allait bien, et donc, que grâce à ça, tout ira mieux.

**Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve.**

Mirajane ferme les yeux et sourit ; et les larmes roulent le long de son visage d'ange, perles salées aux courbures de désirs inavoués, de rêves perdus et d'espoirs brisés. Elle sourit, se regarde, sourit encore à son reflet brouillé pour se donner courage ; alors, ignorant la douleur dans sa jambe, la douleur dans son cœur et sa tête, elle se lève et réitère les gestes qui font partie de son quotidien. Le temps reprend gentiment son cours, les pièces s'emboîtent de nouveau et font doucement fonctionner la machine, petit à petit, au rythme d'une chanson aux notes claironnante qu'elle chantonne machinalement de sa voix brisée, un peu cassée par les pleurs qu'elle continue d'étouffer.

_« La la la, la la la, la la, la la... »_

**Ça ne sera jamais qu'un rêve...**

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait ri d'elle, s'il l'avait vue comme ça. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle semblait faible et banale, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait changé comparé à ce qu'elle était, à ce qu'ils étaient.

_« Parfois, je me demande quels messages veulent délivrer mes rêves. Je me demande si c'est moi, dans ce rêve, si c'est mon histoire, un passé, une signification, un souhait... Mais alors, pourquoi je rêve toujours de toi ? »_

Les bulles pleines d'images de ses rêves éclatent sous son regard paré de mensonges.

Et alors qu'elle sort silencieusement de sa maison pour se diriger vers la guilde, les premières lueurs du jour viennent éclairer son chemin. Elle boitille un peu plus mais serre les dents et n'en fait rien ; l'antidouleur finira bien par faire effet, et au pire, on ne lui en voudra pas si elle demande à se reposer. Sois forte Mirajane, souris Mirajane.

Le jour s'est levé tôt, aujourd'hui ; il n'en tombera que plus vite.

* * *

_x_

_« J'ai rêvé qu'on s'aimait. »_

_x_

* * *

« Tu as parlé dans ton sommeil, cette nuit. »

Laxus fronça des sourcils et leva un regard sceptique vers Fried, qui venait de poser sur la table deux tasses de café. Les fumeroles qui s'en échappaient filaient lentement à travers le vide, s'étiolant dans l'espace comme des rideaux de néant.

Le blond l'observa un instant et se retint de grimacer ; quand c'était fait par quelqu'un d'autre, ça avait toujours l'air trop noir, trop amer pour qu'il puisse le boire.

Ça avait jamais la saveur que ça avait quand c'était elle.

L'autre restait silencieux, conscient que le Dragon Slayer n'aimait pas l'agitation dès le matin. Sans même s'étonner ou chercher à nier, Laxus soupira et porta la tasse à ses lèvres sèches de sommeil, avant de demander d'une voix rauque du matin :

« J'ai dit quoi ? »

Il grimaça et reposa la tasse ; trop fade, trop amer – trop différent d'elle. Sans un mot, il fit glisser la bouteille de lait jusqu'à lui et observa le café s'éclaircir pour se parer d'une robe moins sombre, plus claire – comme la guilde lorsqu'elle arrivait, et qu'avec elle, le soleil se levait.

Fried s'agita un peu sur sa chaise et chercha à croiser le regard d'Evergreen, assise un peu plus loin dans le salon de l'ancienne ferme qui les avait logés le temps d'une mission ; l'air d'être plongée dans sa lecture, la fée n'en fit rien et remonta pensivement ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez droit et fin, avec cet air un peu hautin qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle le faisait. Sceptique, Laxus n'en dit néanmoins pas un mot et laissa son regard vert dériver vers la vue qu'ils avaient de la fenêtre, ses yeux épousant les courbes des montagnes tapissées de forêts entre lesquelles ils se trouvaient. Un oiseau aux ailes colorées passait parfois dans ses yeux, portant avec lui un lot de pensées confuses et incontrôlées ; et c'était paisible, dans l'ensemble, qu'il s'agisse du contact du tapis sous ses pied, de l'odeur de bois, la senteur des montagne qui exaltait ses sens surdéveloppés ou l'arôme du café.

Néanmoins, il en résultait quelques traces amères qui l'empêchaient d'apprécier comme il l'aurait dût, de voir le monde comme il l'aurait aimé ; c'était une pièce maîtresse qui manquait à la machine de son cœur pour fonctionner correctement, une petite lumière rassurante et chaleureuse qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'avoir à ses côtés, qu'elle soit seulement à la portée de son regard songeur où juste tout prêt.

Il lui manquait un peu de ce dont il avait rêvé.

Le mage aux runes soupira enfin, passant machinalement une main dans ses cheveux pour les tirer en arrière ; et, à vrai dire, Laxus devina ce que son ami allait dire rien qu'à la façon dont son regard soucieux se posa sur lui.

« Tu… Tu lui as demandé de ne pas partir. », lâcha-t-il enfin d'une voix lasse, un peu fatiguée, sûrement habituée.

Silence.

Le café était moins amer, les sensations moins précises ; les yeux clos, le Dragon Slayer garda le silence et essaya de se concentrer sur le liquide qui coulait dans sa gorge, emportant avec lui l'amertume du réveil agité qui l'avait secoué ce matin là. Et sûrement que Fried avait pas tord, en fait, sûrement qu'il l'avait bel et bien dit ; ça l'avait pas tellement surpris de le savoir, à vrai dire.

Parce qu'après avoir aimé comme ça en rêve, il l'aurait sans doute fait.

* * *

_x_

_« Je crois que j'ai songé à ne pas me réveiller, pendant un moment... Tu sais, pour rêver plus longtemps. Mais je ne peux pas rester là-bas ; pour elle, pour lui, pour eux. Pour nous, aussi._

_Et puis pour toi. »_

_x_

* * *

« Dis, Lisanna... Tu peux regarder quand est-ce que Laxus et les Rajiin rentreront ? »

Elle accompagne sa demande d'un sourire ; immédiatement, quelques étoiles pétillantes de curiosité brillant dans son regard bleuté, sa petite sœur acquiesce et lui rend son sourire avant de se lever pour consulter annuaire des missions.

Elle la regarde alors et sourit d'une façon plus pensive, cette fois-ci, en longeant du regard les formes semblables aux siennes et l'aisance dans les gestes de sa benjamine ; ce qu'elle avait grandi...

Néanmoins, il suffit de quelques secondes à son sourire pour se flétrir ; elle avait cet âge là, elle aussi, quand il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Seize ans à peine, hein...

Mais était-ce il y avait si longtemps, après tout ?

« Voilà, Mira-Nee, fit enfin Lisanna en déposant avec précaution l'énorme glossaire sur les genoux de sa sœur, assise dans un des vieux canapés de cuir du salon le temps qu'elle ne l'aide à panser sa blessure. Vu la mission, je dirai qu'ils devraient rentrer d'ici peu... Demain, peut-être ?

— Hm... »

Et elle ne répond pas tout de suite, rêveuse ; son esprit est à des années de là, à cette époque où tout allait pour le mieux et où elle était encore une autre. C'était une autre vie, un autre temps ; une autre Lisanna, un autre Elfman, une autre Mira. Un autre lui, aussi, un lui qu'elle détestait sûrement mais avec qui elle s'accordait bien, au fond. D'autres « eux », une autre « elle ». Un autre « lui », aussi, même si ça a mis plus de temps, même si c'est venu après une épreuve pénible, même s'il en a probablement souffert.

C'était un autre**_ « nous »_** pour eux ; quand elle ne mentait pas, quand il ne soumettait pas, quand ils faisaient encore des missions et qu'elle s'amusait de regarder les autres en sachant pertinemment qu'il l'observait, quand elle n'en était que plus belle et plus fière pour mieux le provoquer.

Le jeu du chat et de la souris, qui avait alors pris une tournure toute autre de valse de séduction, de regards aguicheurs et de sourires ravageurs ; les combats et quelques baisers volés, des mots parfois, quelques secrets soufflés, murmurés, cachés étouffés enterrés – gardés à jamais.

« Mira-nee ? »

_À jamais._

L'aînée des Strauss se reprit et sourit gentiment à sa sœur pour la remercier ; cette dernière le lui rendit avec inquiétude, les sourcils froncés de confusion avant de finir par enfin demander :

« J'aimerais juste savoir... Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça ? Tu as besoin de leur faire parvenir un message ? »

Mirajane sentit ses yeux s'arrondir et son sourire faner, se disloquer tout à fait pour finir par s'effacer ; et c'était comme de souffler sur les fondations fragiles et branlantes d'un château de cartes, d'essayer de retirer un morceau de papier coincé en essayant de ne rien briser.

Mirajane était le château de cartes ; ses secrets étaient le morceau de papier.

« Oh, euh... »

Souris, Mirajane. Souris, souris comme tu en as l'habitude, Mirjane.

« C'est simplement que du fait qu'Erza soit partie en mission, je me sens plus rassurée de savoir qu'un mage de rang S reste dans les parages, déclara l'aînée des Strauss en essayant de rester convaincante. Tu sais, comme je suis blessée je-

— D'accord, la coupa sa sœur en récupérant le gros manuscrit. Je vais te laisser te reposer, alors. »

Et sa sœur lui sourit comme pour combler le silence, lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'elle n'a pas dit ; et Mirajane se sent tomber des nues, la regarde avec un air désolé qu'elle fait le plus neutre possible.

Lisanna s'est contenté de sourire pour lui dire qu'elle avait compris ; et si ce n'était pas un mensonge comme elle le faisait, ça restait une façon de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait été percée à jour, que sa propre sœur pour laquelle elle était devenue ainsi avait sût voir juste derrière ses sourires. Ça lui pinça le cœur, fit naître un mélange de fierté et de tristesse dans ses yeux ; mais pitié, faites qu'elle ne devienne pas comme elle, faites qu'elle n'ait pas à vivre ça, qu'elle n'ait pas à devenir comme ça. Ce n'étaient que quelques mots soufflés dans son esprit, une nouvelle crainte à cacher, un nouveau songe à brûler ; en attendant, elle ne pouvait que faire son rôle d'aînée et continuer de la protéger.

Alors, doucement, Mirajane fit taire ses pensées et le lui rendit.

* * *

_x_

_« Nous n'avons toujours été liés que par des fragments, des choses brisées. Des rêves, une famille, des espoirs, une volonté... Et si on essayait de bâtir quelque chose de plus beau ? Et si d'un peu de toi et d'un peu de moi, on faisait quelque chose d'entier avec un vrai « __**nous**__ » ? »_

_x_

* * *

Leurs regards se sont encore croisés.

Le jeu du chat et de la souris semble durer depuis une éternité ; et puis, quel âge elle avait quand ça avait commencé, d'ailleurs ? Onze, douze, treize ans ? Il savait pas, il savait plus.

Il se contenta de soupirer en la regardant après que ses yeux aient quitté les siens. Pour lui, y'avait jamais eut de Mira sans fuir puis suivre, le perpétuel jeu du chat et la souris ; mais alors, qui des deux était le chat ou la souris ? Il savait pas non plus – même si au fond, il savait qu'ils avaient toujours été des prédateurs tous les deux.

Parfois, et ce même en boitant, il a l'impression qu'elle danse, Mira. Elle flotte, elle glisse sur le sol, dispersant des spores lumineux de bonne humeur partout où elle allait. Il savait pas si c'était lui qui la voyait comme ça où si c'était le cas de tout le monde ; mais comment ne pas être attiré par les ondulations de ses jupons, comment ne pas accrocher du regard ses mèches argentées dans lesquels l'intégrité du monde semblait briller ? Il savait pas, putain, il savait pas...

Laxus soupira ; il savait pas, alors il attendait. Qu'elle lève furtivement les yeux vers le premier étage, que leurs regards se croisent encore, qu'elle s'étonne, s'effraie et ne s'enfuie, que patient, il attende encore pour mieux la traquer, pour mieux la trouver.

Et peut-être, quelque part, aux tournants d'un rêve, peut-être qu'il avait aussi appris à mieux l'aimer.

Il la regarde soulever deux plateaux qu'elle tient du plat de la main, il la dévore alors qu'elle se remet à danser entre deux tablées, sans jamais rien toucher ou être touchée ; et bon sang, comment est-ce qu'elle fait ? Il la regarde encore un peu et il se sent mourir d'envie, tout à coup ; à petit feu, il brûle et se consume de désirs inassouvis.

Parce que Mirajane est le soleil ; et le soleil brûle, il brûle...

Son poing se serre parfois, lorsqu'une table passe trop près de son visage, lorsqu'un mage s'écrase près d'elle et manque de la faire tomber ; il se sent fou, complètement enfermé, obnubilé par ce regard qu'il attend de croiser.

Elle danse, danse encore ; et son rire vient percer les barrières de silence, parfois, perfore la bulle de sérénité qu'il avait formé pour mieux l'atteindre, mieux le toucher – mieux le brûler.

Il est prisonnier ; de ses yeux, de son cœur. Il ressent chacun de ses mouvements, capte chacun de ses regards, vient même parfois à essayer d'anticiper ses pensées, comme ça, pour essayer, pour s'amuser – et s'étonner, sourire discrètement, la regarder.

Et elle danse encore, continue toujours de danser ; elle fatigue parfois, boitille un peu trop – pas assez pour s'arrêter. Lui, il repense à leur danse à eux, aux combats, aux issues desquels ils multipliaient les baisers volés, volages, légers ; juste un jeu, hein ? S'ils avaient sût à cette époque, s'ils avaient seulement essayé de voir plus loin...

Mais est-ce que c'était pas mieux comme ça, finalement ? Est-ce qu'il aimait pas cette insouciance qu'il retrouvait avec elle au fond, est-ce qu'il aimait pas la retrouver loin des autres et du monde sans se préoccuper du reste, des responsabilités, de l'image qu'il donnait et des autres ? Quand il la regardait, Mira, il voyait un peu des ciels étoilés qu'ils regardaient en silence, tranquilles et isolés en haut de cette colline, pour un moment à eux, un secret entre eux. Il se rappelait de ses lèvres qui bougeaient quand elle parlait, quand une fois, comme ça, sans rien dire, elle s'était mise à chanter un air sans parole, des « La la la… » pour bercer le silence dont il se rappelait régulièrement – et il sait que ça aurait jamais duré, il sait que ça aurait bien finit par bouger, même sans ça, même sans tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Y'a toujours un peu d'amertume qui vient l'assaillir en regardant cette douceur qu'il peut à peine effleurer, ce trésor juste là et pourtant hors de portée ; alors les regrets viennent, les regrets grandissent.

Peut-être qu'il aurait pût être celui qui la prendrait dans ses bras.

Si seulement il n'y avait pas eut cette mission, s'il n'y avait pas eut Lisanna et l'anima. Si le démon ne s'était pas relevé en ange aux ailes brisées, si elle n'avait pas si brusquement changé pour devenir ça ; s'il l'avait mieux supporté, s'il ne s'était pas senti trahi, s'il ne s'était pas lui-même mis à changer, s'il n'avait pas fait tout ce qu'il avait fait...

Est-ce qu'ils seraient restés ce qu'ils avaient été ? Est-ce qu'ils seraient devenus autre chose, est-ce qu'ils n'auraient pas eut besoin de rêver ? Il ne savait pas, il ne lui avait jamais demandé ; et à vrai dire, à chaque fois qu'il lui posait la question en rêve, à chaque fois que les souvenirs revenaient le torturer, accompagnés d'un _« La la la »_ un peu rêveur, enchanteur, c'était la même chose.

La Mirajane de ses rêves baissait les yeux et tournait des talons, trop belle, trop cruelle avec son visage angélique ; et lui, toujours, il lui disait de ne pas partir.

Il la regardait tomber, et il la suppliait de ne pas partir.

* * *

_x_

_« Et si on rêvait éveillé ? »_

_x_

* * *

Ça s'était passé comme dans un rêve.

Ce jour là, déjà, le sourire que Mirajane lui avait offert s'était fait tremblant, vacillant comme la flamme d'une bougie sur laquelle un vent sournois et glacial s'acharnait. Elle était peut-être un peu plus pâle, aussi ; il ne s'en souvenait plus. La pluie et le ciel gris qui flottait au dessus de la guilde avaient déjà apporté une note tragique à leur comédie, effaçant les sourires de lumières et les souvenirs heureux au profit de cauchemars douloureux. Même le sourire de Mirajane avait semblé plus forcé, ce jour là ; il s'en rappelait pas.

La seule chose qui avait traversé son esprit se résumait à son prénom, murmuré, soufflé d'une voix chevrotante, faible et suppliante ; et la poupée de cire s'était effondrée comme si ses deux jambes s'étaient brisées, s'affaissant dans un bruit mat au sol. Il n'avait pas eut besoin de voir, pas eut besoin de regarder ; il lui avait suffit du tintement d'un plateau, d'un souffle, et chacun de ses mouvements avait résonné dans tout son être, fait vibrer son esprit confus et troublé en un seul mot, un prénom soufflé en retour, dont les courbures étaient soulignées d'une myriade de sentiments confus.

Mirajane. Mira, Mira ; Mira est tombée, Mira dont les yeux sont fermés, Mira qui semble à peine respirer. Mira qui s'est affaissée trop vite, trop brusquement, Mira qui gémit brièvement de douleur avant de perdre connaissance ; Mira à côté de qui il se déporte en un éclair, Mira qui ne bouge plus et qu'il tient dans ses bras sans rien pouvoir faire, Mira que tout le monde observe, sans comprendre d'abord, sans rien pouvoir faire._ Mirajane._

Son soleil est tombé.

La foudre avait grondé, au loin ; peut-être, il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. On l'emmenait à l'infirmerie et la lumière semblait s'effacer d'elle-même, on l'emmenait loin de lui et il sentait son cœur chuter dans sa poitrine en même temps que le soleil qui se levait comme si de rien n'était derrière le rideau décousu de mensonges et de cauchemars à venir. Il voyait Lisanna suivre Elfman qui avait prit de lui même son aînée au creux de ses grands bras, il la regarde trembler et regarder sans pouvoir comprendre, sans saisir exactement ce qu'il se passait ; comme lui, comme eux, comme eux tous. Quelqu'un est envoyé pour aller chercher la sorcière dans la forêt, on crie à l'aide un peu partout et chacun s'active pour aider ; et lui, et lui, il ne bouge pas, il ne réagit pas, alors que la scène se répète un million de fois dans son regard troublé, ravivant la brûlure d'une cicatrice qu'il pensait avoir oublié.

Et le soleil continue de se lever, difficilement, la machine gronde au rythme du tonnerre et se remet à marcher. Lui, il regarde la scène sans la voir, sent le tonnerre rugir en lui et se sent pratiquement aussi violemment instable que lui ; et ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'il lui ressemblait, après tout, lors d'une de ces nuits d'été passée à regarder les cieux et les étoiles qui les constellaient ? Il sait pas ; il sait plus.

Les rideaux tombent, le décor change ; la guilde n'est que silence et poussière, inquiétudes silencieuses et regards suffisants. On le regarde lui, on regarde la porte et on murmure ; hypothèses et questions s'enchaînent, se soulèvent et se pèsent, s'attachent et forment de nouvelles interrogations. Ils savent qu'il n'y répondra pas, pourtant ; alors ils restent silencieux et observent, ils songent à ceux qui ne sont pas là et à ce qu'il se passera.

Et un peu trop tôt peut-être, le soleil commence à se coucher ; mais lui n'attendra pas.

Pas plus que Mirajane ne répondra aux _« Ne pars pas. »_ d'un rêve éveillé.

* * *

_x_

_« S'il te plaît, la prochaine fois, sois celui qui viendra me réveiller... »_

_x_

* * *

Eeeeeeeeeet voilà pour cette première partie, la fin est un peu rapide je trouve mais c'était soit ça soit attendre, donc je me rattraperai avec la suite. C'est flou et c'est voulu, maaaais tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que c'est pas du drame ou de la tragédie, hihi.

Alors... A la prochaine ? Et joyeux anniversaire à Roguounette again, en espérant que tu te connecteras vite pour voir ça. On t'aime chouchou, reviens vite !

Popo-sama, hihi C:

_(Sinon, pour pas changer, vu la bizarrerie plus qu'extrême de ce texte, j'attends vos aviiiiiiis ~)_


End file.
